A visually impaired person, in a travelling process, cannot conduct a comprehensive judgment on directions and traffic information by visual sense. An existing solution that assists the visually impaired person in travelling by an intelligent hardware device includes converting visual information into auditory or other sensory information. For example, feedback information such as a voice prompt or voice navigation can be provided to the visually impaired person. However, problems in the existing solution may include: for example, the voice prompt or the voice navigation and other feedback information may not be intuitive enough, and when the visually impaired person receives the feedback information, he/she needs to perform corresponding interpretation on the feedback information according to a current situation, so as to derive an indicative result such as a moving direction or whether or not to take moving actions.
In addition, a current navigation device generally provides map navigation (including visual navigation or voice navigation) on an intelligent terminal. These navigation devices require a user to conduct the comprehensive judgment by himself/herself with reference to a map.